


a constant state of mess

by valdezy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, i wrote this forever ago for a prompt on tumblr i just found it and was like hmmm...i should upload, just total and complete fluff, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdezy/pseuds/valdezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a new roomate that likes to live in a constant state of mess - and Kageyama would be mad, if he wasn't so damn cute. Short little oneshot from a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a constant state of mess

"What- what the hell?" Kageyama all but yelled as he entered his dorm room for the first time. The floor was buried underneath a terrifying pile of papers, books, and clothes. Half of the wall was covered in some strange assortment of lopsided volleyball and Disney movie posters. A couple stuffed animals littered the bed, as well as an actual volleyball, and, wow - more clothes.

And standing amid the destruction was a short, tiny, and grinning kid with blazing orange hair. Who turned around and smiled, laughing like nothing at all was wrong with the catastrophe Kageyama was having the misfortune to witness.

"Hi!" A hand stuck out to shake his. "I guess you're my new roomate, huh? I'm Hinata." He was smiling and it practically lit up the room. _Shit_ , Kageyama thought.  _He's cute. But in like, an annoying way._

Glancing at his spiky-haired new roomie, Kageyama surveyed the damage one more time.

"Are you gonna clean this up?" He glared.

Hinata glanced at the floor, suddenly seeming ashamed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…I'm not exactly the neatest person, I guess?" He blushed.

"Yeah, well, get over that. I can't live in a constant state of mess, okay?"

Another embarrassed gaze to the floor in response. Kageyama took that as an agreement and started to pull things out of his bag onto the one clean space in the room- his bed.

Peeking behind him, Hinata let out a dramatic gasp and the smile was back in place. The very cute-  _crap, no_ \- annoying, smile.

"You play volleyball?" This kid is like a puppy or something, Kageyama decided. Bouncing around, emitting rays of sunshine and happiness with that bright smile. He must have noticed the few posters in his bag that Kageyama himself owned.

"…Yeah?" Kageyama turned to face him, already having deduced the boy was a volleyball fan from the numerous posters. What he didn't expect was for Hinata to smile brighter-  _how is that even possible_  -grab his hand, and drag him out of the room.

"What- What are you  _doing?_ " Kageyama asked, anger dripping from his words as he tried to twist his way out of his roommate's surprisingly strong grip.

"You can unpack later!" Hinata called back. "You need to play volleyball with me  _now_!" And with a grin like that - so bright it was practically emitting UV rays - Kageyama just couldn't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago for a prompt on tumblr, which was roomates!


End file.
